celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Core Systems Quickstart Guide
This brief primer will detail the very bare necessities of CRRP and its core systems. Please use this guide as only a quick reference when you are just getting started, and refer to the full rules once you've gained a good grasp of these concepts. Click a section below to view its contents; you may click the top bar of the section to collapse it again for easier viewing of others. Setting and Storyline CRRP is set in a place called the multiverse, which is actually made up of many different universes, each one based on a particular game. At the center of the multiverse is The Moon, which is where the main shops and banks are. You can travel to the other universes using portals or shuttles. Beyond the moon, most of the worlds are broken up into territories, which are constantly under threat of being taken or retaken by a faction. Factions are groups of characters with similar goals or ideologies. Keep in mind that as a new member, you should get your bearings before trying to join one. Please note that the storylines in CRRP are player-driven. This means that while the staff encourages and can support storylines with NPCs and other content, the plots, major players and locations used are made up by members like you. Character Creation Choose a video game character! You may only have one character starting out, but may make another upon completing your first quest. Once you establish yourself, and prove to be an above-average role-player, you may earn the right to choose a character from alternate media (anime, manga, movies, etc.) or even create one of your own! For now though, just choose a valid character which is not taken by another member already (check the members list to be sure) nor one that has been retired and secured . You should register as the name of the character you wish to be. If you didn't do so, don't sweat it; a staff member will help you out. Fill out the character form in Introductions and post it as a new thread. You do not have to post an introduction for yourself before posting the form! Within a day or two after completion, so long as your form is satisfactory and character choice is legal, a staffer will approve your character by posting starting stats. While you wait, there are quite a few other useful threads to read up on in both the rules and introductions forums. Should your application not be up to standards for whatever reason, a member of staff will advise of this and leave feedback to help you bring your form up to standard. Again, this is nothing to worry about and is to help both you and the staff. When you receive your stats, create a storage page for them in the Public Storage forum. Stats The stat system introduces elements inspired by tabletop, videogame and other RPG games in order to create a system that allows for fast-paced and unambiguous combat RPing while minimizing on godmodding or relying purely on writing skills to succeed. In the very top part of your stats, the only things that you will likely see a change in are your BP and IP. BP, or Battle Points, are pretty much exactly like Experience Points in other RPGs and are required to level up, and are also linked to how powerful your character's traits are. IP - Improvement Points - allows you to upgrade your vitals (explained below), techniques and in limited circumstances, your abilities. Upgrading will be explained in a little more detail below. Vitals A character usually has Hit Points (HP), Energy Points (EP), Dodge/Defense Points (DP) and Leadership Points (LP). Hit Points: Determines how much damage your character can take. If your HP reaches 0, your character is defeated. Energy Points: Spending Energy Points is reserved for use of stronger techniques than your basic one, as well as other special effects. EP can also represent ammunition or resources expended in order to execute a technique. Essentially, energy points are like mana, but are applied universally for anything expended by the character to use a technique. Dodge/Defense Points: Spending 1 point allows you to dodge 1/4 of an incoming technique's damage (you spend these in your own turn right after you are attacked). There is a table for quick reference on how much damage you take depending on how much the attack dealt and how many DP you use to dodge it. DP gets a little more complicated when status effects and + and - DP to dodge come into play, but for now things work on a simple system of fourths. Leadership Points: Spending LP allows a character to command their follower(s) to act beside them for the turn, if they have one (or more). A follower can only have one LP spent on it per turn, and how much LP you may spend in a turn depends on your Battle Level. Starting out, you can only spend 2 per turn. Traits Traits are a set of three identifiers that set your character apart from the rest of the pack. They look at your character's species, how they fight, and how they behave and thus identify certain elements and types of attacks they'd be strong at attacking and defending with, but also those they are weak against. Unlike equipment, a trait's bonuses are always in effect and cannot be removed. As your BP reaches certain points, your traits increase. Traits are described in more detail here . Techniques A technique is an action that a player can use during battle. It can either be an attack on a target or multiple targets, healing a teammate or multiple teammates, casting a beneficial spell on your teammates, or casting a negative spell on the targets. You have a limit on how many techniques you can have and with every battle level you can have even more techniques. Abilities Some abilities take up an action, so you cannot use your technique along with it. Some are passive and can activate when you meet a certain guideline. There are some that raise your attack when you are about to die and some that can tack on elemental damage to an attack for a few EP. There are also defensive abilities that raise your defense against certain elements or attack types. Then there are some that regenerate certain vitals during a length of time. Items and Equipment Just as in any other RPG, your character can carry things that can help them in battle. The term items generally refer to things that are consumable or expendable, such as potions or money, while equipment refers to things that your character wears. There is no limit to how much you can carry, but there is a limit to how much you can wear. Stat Types 'General: '''These are the standard set of stats in CR. Generals can either fight alone or in a group – they have their own HP, which when depleted to zero, causes a General to be eliminated from combat. '''Tactician: '''Tacticians are the opposite of Generals. Instead of fighting in battles themselves, they have followers who fight for them. Characters of this type do not have HP or DP and are eliminated from a battle as soon as all of their followers have lost their entire HP. The traits attached to a tactician affect their followers, and it is highly recommended that they buy equipment for them. A tactician has a special ability that marks them as a tactician, but this does not count towards the ability cap. Tacticians may equip badges in their weapon and weapon enhancement slots. They can either have a lot of weaker followers, or a single strong one. Role-playing CRRP, above all else, is about role-playing. While each character and player behind them is different, there are a few RP norms that just about everyone follows. Formatting your posts in certain ways will help both you and your readers. Not following them won't get you in trouble or anything, but your posts will be more understandable to others if you do follow them. See the Role-Playing and Interaction Guide for more details. Combat Those stats aren't just for show; there will be times where you will be put into combat against other players, or NPCs. Just like with many stat-based RPGs, the combatants involved take turns attacking each other, commanding followers, healing or buffing themselves, or anything else they are capable of doing with their current techniques and abilities. During your turn, you may do only ONE of the following: *Use a technique. *Have a follower act. *Use a non-Quick Slot item. Along with one of the above, you may also do any number of the following: *Use LP to command followers to act (the number you may use in any given turn depends on your Battle Level). *Use an ability that does not require an action to activate. *Use an item in one of your Quick Slots. *Move between rows in your party. If you were attacked by someone before your turn came up, before you do any of the above, you must respond to the attacks. You may dodge or simply take the hit in full and just factor in your protections or weaknesses. Dodging happens before you get hit by the attack, so you subtract whatever fraction of the attack you avoided ''before ''factoring in defenses or weaknesses. When using a technique or being targeted by one, note what the effects were (examples below): On Defense: 6 Blunt {Melee} Damage taken You would also note any dodging that took place or any effects that had an impact on how much damage you took. On Offense: 8 Fire {Ranged} Damage > Target 1 You would also note any boosts or any other effects that had an impact on how much damage you dealt. Also list out your current vitals as of the end of the turn when everything is said and done, as well as the vitals of any followers under your command. Remember that regeneration effects come into play at the ''end of a character's turn. Purchasing and Upgrading There are two means with which to purchase things in the multiverse: c (currency) and IP (improvement points). To explain the difference: if you want to be able to cut deeper with your sword, you can either buy a sharper sword (using c) or train yourself to strike faster and better (IP). Once a week, on a day that you choose, you may go to the Shy Guy Bank and withdraw a certain amount of IP and c. There are stores in almost every territory and a mall on the moon where you can spend c on, and most of the threads in Sea of Moondust are there to spend your IP. You may also spend IP at the Pool of Awakening to upgrade your vitals. Questing Questing is the process in which characters move outside of normal interaction/RP threads, and actually go on an adventure for a particular purpose. These may range from simply gathering information in a small town and taking down a local gang to going on large scale diplomatic or hostile takeovers of entire worlds. As a new member, you should start your own quest as opposed to joining another, and may post your first either in one of the territories or on the moon. Once your quest is posted, a staff member (referred to as a "quest moderator" or "mod" in this context will come and reply, establishing some of the setting for your quest. From there, you and your mod will take turns as you both drive your quest forward. Keep in mind that you can only really control your own character; your mod will take care of just about everything else. Category:Guides and FAQs